Amar todo de ti
by Quetzaly
Summary: ¿Es posible aceptar y ser aceptado sin la necesidad de elaborar promesas vacías? Tsukishima y Kageyama sufren en silencio, pero al mismo tiempo tratan de sobrellevar el dolor, el primero con sexo y el segundo con mentiras 'piadosas'.
1. Chapter 1

**Amar todo de ti**

 **Haikyu/** **ハイキュー** **Pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y editorial Shueisha.**

… **:::…**

" **A modo de prologo"**

 _Obtuve muchas cosas de ti, así que al final no supe como sentirme cuando me dijiste que debíamos de terminar lo nuestro, fue un golpe duro y me sentí traicionado, como si aquello que habíamos mantenido hasta el momento no fuese más que una ilusión creada por mi egoísta deseo de ser amado._

––Volvamos al inicio. –– _Lo dices tan fácil, como si estuviésemos hablando de alguna trivialidad, al principio no comprendo, pero rebuscando en los eventos recientes me doy cuenta de aquello que no quería mirar. No sigas, por favor, ya me has destrozado lo suficiente._ ––Aceptamos esto porque no teníamos opción ¿O me equivoco? –– _Es cierto fue porque no tenía opción, porque estaba desesperado en encontrar un refugio para mi maltrecho corazón, porque estaba viviendo en un mundo donde mi propia existencia me pesaba._

––Esta bien. –– _Respondí de la manera más desinteresada posible, me miraste con una mueca que mostraba tu inconformidad, tus cejas se juntaron y tus labios trazaron una sonrisa forzada y dolorosa, pero no tan dolorosa como la imagen que estaba proyectando detrás de mis parpados, aquella donde por primera vez, me dijiste "te quiero tanto"._

 _Tres palabras que me levantaron, una simple frase que se volvió un bálsamo aliviando mis heridas._

––Necesitas saber algo más. –– _Ya no quería saber nada más._ ––Me enamoré. –– _Basta._ ––No quería que terminásemos esto así, sin más explicaciones, y tú mereces saber porque he sido tan repentino en terminar nuestra relación. –– _Detente… Sonríes con ilusión y miras hacia un punto inexistente, conozco esa mirada, es la misma que me mira todas las mañanas cuando me alisto para la universidad, es la misma que me responde con sinceridad y a la cual nunca podré huir, es la mirada de una persona que ama con el corazón. Es mi mirada reflejada en la tuya._ ––Kei, siempre has sido mi mejor amigo. –– _Ahí están, las palabras que nunca quise escuchar._ ––Por eso te lo digo ahora.

––No necesitas hacerlo. –– _No es necesario, porque al prolongar esta escena, solo estas provocando aniquilar los pedazos de mi corazón._ ––Esto fue un mero trato entre tú y yo. –– _Cuanta mentira, este solo había sido un trato entre él y la nada, porque yo de verdad quería intentarlo, que con el tiempo lo nuestro se volviese real, igual de tangible que sus caricias y besos apasionados._ ––Bokuto tardó mucho en darse cuenta. –– _Me miras sorprendido, pero también sonríes con resignación, no pude evitarlo, sé que lo has amado incluso antes de que comenzará lo nuestro._ ––¿Te sorprende que lo sepa? –– _Me sorprende tener la fuerza suficiente como para confirmarlo._

––Un poco, tal vez. –– _Te rascas la nuca incomodo por mi reciente confesión, soy un idiota, un idiota enamorado. Diriges tu mirada a cualquier punto de la habitación, estas evitando el contacto visual conmigo y me molesta, pero también me reconforta, que a estas alturas de la situación te sientas culpable._ ––Kei. –– _Mi nombre pronunciado por tus labios, ahora mismo es un puñal que desgarra mis entrañas._ ––Gracias por todo. –– _Sujetas mis manos de manera insegura, estoy a punto de deshacer el agarre, pero me veo impedido por mi yo egoísta y emocional, porque es el último contacto íntimo que tendremos, porque este es nuestro acto de despedida, uno donde tus tibias y grandes manos, estrechan con dulzura las mías. Siempre considerado, siempre dando todo de ti. Me sonríes de nuevo, y a mis ojos te has vuelto tímido y pequeño, me rio de mi poca fuerza emocional, ¿Estas pidiéndome que te bendiga? Eres cruel ¿Sabes?_

––Debes ser feliz, lo más jodidamente feliz que puedas llegar a ser, incluso más que eso. –– _Besas mis nudillos y me abrazas entre lágrimas, tan lindo, tan tú. No te has dado cuenta, pero, finalmente me has convertido en cenizas, ahora mismo deje de arder, me he calcinado y no soy quien para reclamarte. Porque el incendio lo he provocado yo._

––Gracias Kei, te quiero tanto. –– _Me besas la frente y me sonríes de manera sincera y feliz, debí saberlo, desde un principio debí de haber tenido en mente que nunca obtendría un "te amo", que incluso ahora él me quiere, pero no de la forma en la que yo lo quiero a él. Es asfixiante, me siento liviano y con ganas de vomitar._

––Pues yo no. –– _Mentira._ ––Eres problemático. –– _Te amo_. ––Ni siquiera sé cómo hemos podido sobrevivir por tanto tiempo juntos. –– _Lo hicimos hasta el final, porque yo de verdad estaba poniendo de mi parte, porque quería que esto fuese especial, porque quería que el resto de mi vida fuese solo para ti._ ––Y eres demasiado sentimental, estoy preocupado de lo que pueda suceder con Bokuto, son tal para cual.

––Si, si, aun cuando dices eso, sé que de verdad me quieres.

––Eres un idiota.

––El idiota que quieres.

––Estas equivocado.

––No lo estoy.

––Lo estas.

––Yo sé que no. –– _De verdad estas equivocado, yo no te quiero, yo te amo, pero decírtelo no cambiara nada de lo que ahora está sucediendo._

––De acuerdo, tú ganas, ¿Contento?

 _Tu sonrisa de medio lado me atrae, y me siento enfermo, soy un completo estúpido, me estoy hundiendo y no quiero poner resistencia alguna, solo me dejo hacer._

––Estaré ocupado con la mudanza, iremos a buscar un lugar cerca de la universidad, espero que tanto desorden dentro del departamento no te moleste y sobre la renta… –– _Le miro, intentando no desmoronarme, guardando mis temores y apresando el torrencial de lágrimas que amenazan en salir, mi mascara es perfecta, siempre lo ha sido, así debe ser, no tengo porque vacilar ahora, mantendré mi perfecta actuación hasta el final._

––No tienes que hacer nada innecesario. –– _Espero que todo termine rápido, que su presencia sea desalojada por completo de este lugar, si es posible, que desaparezca de mí._

––Pero compartimos gastos, lo menos que pude hacer fue buscarte un nuevo compañero. –– _Una alarma comienza a sonar dentro de mi cabeza, él ha dicho "pude" no "puedo"_

––¿Hiciste qué? –– _Pregunto, con un hilo de voz, estoy a punto de explotar, todo ha sido tan repentino que mi fachada comienza a caer, necesito mucho tiempo a solas, para regodearme de mi propia desgracia, de mi amor no correspondido, de lo imbécil que fui por esperar algo más que físico, para llorar en silencio, para olvidarlo. Un completo desconocido solo se convertiría en un estorbo._ ––¡¿Por qué no me consultaste?! –– _Estoy enojado, frustrado, herido. Kuroo siempre hace lo que quiere, a veces nunca mide las consecuencias de sus actos. Tal vez eso fue lo que me enamoro perdidamente de él, que de los dos, en esta "relación por conveniencia" fue quien tomo las decisiones más locas, fue quien me guio con los ojos cerrados, sin importarle caminar por un sendero lleno de clavos y piedras filosas._

 _Se encoge de hombros, le está restando importancia al asunto, como si la respuesta a mi pregunta fuese más que sencilla._

––Eres muy especial, si te lo decía con tiempo terminarías quedándote solo. –– _Ah, así que de eso se trataba, ni siquiera has tenido un poco de compasión por mí, tanto así, que incluso al final te preocupas. Te odio por eso, pero también te amo._ ––No quería dejarte solo. –– _Murmura al final, y las cenizas que quedaron de mí, comienzan a levantarse con suaves soplos de un viento llamado "compasión". Asqueroso. Dulce._

––Haz lo que quieras. –– _Es lo último que le digo, con pasos apresurados llego a mi habitación, cierro la puerta de golpe y este resuena por todo el departamento, le pongo el seguro y escucho como Kuroo me llama repetidas veces, pidiéndome perdón por haber actuado de manera precipitada, pero sinceramente ahora mismo, lo único que quiero hacer es dormir, dormir profundamente, para no despertar, o tal vez, para despertar y darme cuenta de que lo que ahora ha sucedido se ha tratado de un mal sueño._

 _Me estoy hundiendo en un profundo mar de desesperación y lamentos._

 _Pero…_

 _No quiero ser salvado._

…:::…

––Y… esta es la última. –– _El golpe seco de la caja hace eco en su habitación, hasta hace poco el lugar gritaba "Kuroo" por todos lados, ahora solo se mantenía en silencio._ ––Uff, las mudanzas sí que son una molestia. — _Kuroo se deja caer al lado de la última caja, se recarga sobre esta, es tan pequeña que no le sirve de mucho, parece que simplemente se ha recostado en el suelo._

––Lo sientes así porque te has precipitado, nadie en su sano juicio decide mudarse de la noche a la mañana. –– _Le reprendo con fastidio, estoy agotado, en un intento de hacerme entender que su partida no era una cruel broma, le preste mi ayuda a empacar sus pertenecías._

 _Soy un masoquista._

––Fue mejor de lo que esperaba. — _Me mira con sus intensos ojos negros, me dedica una sonrisa que desborda sinceridad y agradecimiento, pero más que sentirme alagado y satisfecho, me siento destrozado y vulnerable._ —Gracias por tu ayuda, Kei. — _Evito su mirada y simplemente me dedico a observar el gran ventanal de la habitación, no tengo la fuerza suficiente como para hacerle frente, mi mascara se está rompiendo con cada día, con cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo a su lado._

—Es algo que te saldrá caro. — _Tristeza disfrazada de cinismo._ —No puedo esperar a que me pagues como es debido. — _Angustia disfrazada de descaro._

 _Con un largo suspiro no puedes evitar reírte de mis palabras._

—Anótalo a mi cuenta. — _Mi ceño se frunce en dolor disfrazado de molestia, tu cuenta es tan larga que ni en esta vida ni en otra podrías saldarla._

…:::…

—¡Demonios, este lugar sí que era grande! Eso solo afirma que eres un horrible acumulador Kuroo. — _Existe mucha sorpresa plasmada en su rostro, Bokuto ha llegado de manera inesperada, su imagen dentro de la que una vez fue la habitación de Kuroo, no hace nada más que causarme cólera y fastidio._

—Eso no es verdad, la cama es una queen por eso el espacio se veía tan pequeño. — _Kuroo le reclama y yo solo me puedo mantener ajeno a su conversación. Mentiras, eso es lo que ha salido de su boca, Kuroo no lo admite, pero es verdad, puede llegar a ser un acumulador y solo hasta que se encuentra desesperado por encontrar sus cosas, es cuando decide hacer una "limpieza extrema" en su pieza._

 _También…_

—¿De verdad? — _No lo cuestiones, créelo. Porque si lo haces, será muy difícil de explicar, o tal vez solo yo encuentro difícil el poder explicarlo._ —¿Acaso no dormías en una individual? — _Un escalofrió recorre mi espalda, mis manos comienzan a sudar, pero me mantengo impasible desde mi lugar. Porque es cierto, Kuroo dormía en una individual hasta hace un mes, ese fue el primer movimiento ante su inexplicable cambio repentino._

 _Después de terminar, caí en cuenta de que no había sido tan inexplicable como creí._

—Pero, ¡¿qué dices hombre?! — _Kuroo siempre ha sido tan rápido en buscar respuestas fáciles a predicamentos tan complicados._ —Esa cama murió cuando recién ingresamos a la universidad. — _Se ríe de manera tonta, como si fuese un hecho obvio, Bokuto no lo piensa más, asiente de manera afirmativa, y me alegro por ello, porque sea igual o incluso más ingenuo que el mismo Kuroo._

—¡Oh! Tsukki. — _Odio eso, no me llames de manera tan amigable, no ahora._ —Akaashi regresa de Londres. — _Mirar tu sonrisa y la manera en la que te expresas, no puedo, no quiero, pero mi interpretación debe de ser perfecta._ —Dijo que no ha podido ponerse en contacto contigo. — _Error mío, mi teléfono fue robado y mi laptop no ha querido encender desde que Kuroo término "lo nuestro", otro error, nunca existió tal cosa._

—Si no mal recuerdo fue gracias a ustedes dos que mi teléfono termino siendo robado, y mi laptop terminase nadando en jugo.

—No, no, no, no, eso fue debido a tus descuidos Kei.

—¿Cómo puedes culparnos de algo así Tsukki?

—Par de idiotas. — _Refuto ante sus malas actuaciones, haciéndose querer ver como si no tuvieran la culpa de nada._

—¡Que cruel/Que cruel!

 _Suspiro, cansado, derrotado, incluso yo sé, que existían muchas otras maneras de ponerme en contacto con mis conocidos, y que los dos se complementan de una manera perturbadoramente asombrosa. Adorable y única._

—Discúlpame con Akaashi, dile que me pondré en contacto lo más pronto posible.

—En fin, ya que es mi último día en este lugar, ¿Qué les parece llamar a los chicos y organizar una pequeña reunión? — _Kuroo siempre es el inicio y fin de mis dolores de cabeza._

—¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! — _Bokuto agregado en un dos por uno, me deja con una terrible migraña y un sabor amargo en mi boca._

 _Esta tarde-noche será la más larga, pero también la más corta._

 _Kuroo se irá mañana, y este departamento se sentirá vació y monstruoso._

…:::…

—"Hola Kei" — _Akaashi se muestra al otro lado de la pantalla, no pasaron más que un par de días, para solucionar mi "problema" de comunicación._ —"Lo escuche de Bokuto, sobre tu teléfono y computador"

—No fue un verdadero problema. — _Respondo con simpleza, él espera, está atento a cada uno de mis gestos y movimientos, es típico de Akaashi, nunca invade de manera agresiva, espera en sigilo, siempre esperando a que uno mismo se sienta lo suficientemente cómodo, como para hablar de aquello que te aqueja._ —Pero tampoco pude darle el tiempo necesario para arreglarlo, después de todo estuve ayudando en la mudanza de Kuroo y Bokuto. — _No puedo mentirle, o al menos eso es lo que creo, porque lo que acabo de decir es más una mentira que la verdad._

—"Bokuto también me dijo eso, menciono que estaba muy feliz de que alguien tan inteligente como tú les ayudara a agilizar sus movimientos y encontrar un buen lugar"

—Esos idiotas, estuvieron a punto de ser estafados, ¡Dos veces! Me parece increíble.

—"Supongo que estas al pendiente de ellos ¿o me equivoco?"

—Bokuto ¿Te lo dijo?

—"¿Sobre qué?"

—La razón por la que decidió salir con Kuroo.

—"En realidad eso no es lo que quieres preguntar ¿O sí? Creo que a estas alturas la pregunta por la que de verdad te interesa saber la respuesta es: Si Bokuto de verdad ama a Kuroo ¿o me equivoco?"

 _Silencio por parte de los dos. Agacho la mirada y no puedo responder con franqueza. No quería sonar tan directo, pero Akaashi se ha dado cuenta que no podre sincerarme completamente y le agradezco por ello._

—Tal vez. — _Respondo en un pequeño susurro, que de no ser por el micrófono de los auriculares seguramente Akaashi nunca habría escuchado._

 _Un suspiro sale de su boca._

—"Él siempre creyó que había algo entre ustedes, e incluso me lo pregunto en muchas ocasiones"

 _Un respingo me invade, saber aquello no ayudaba en nada mi estado anímico._

—¿Tú le contaste? — _Traición gritaba mi mente, aun cuando sabía que Akaashi no sería capaz de tal cosa. Pero el miedo y la inseguridad siempre logran hacernos actuar y sentir de la manera más vil y cobarde._

—"A estas alturas me sorprende que lo preguntes, pero sé que todo esto se te ha salido de las manos… Kei, nunca dije nada, ni siquiera ahora, esto es algo entre tú y yo, porque estoy seguro que Kuroo no tiene la menor idea de que estoy enterado en un cien por ciento de su situación."

 _Me siento avergonzado y triste, Akaashi fue, es y será mi más grande confidente, de todos el único con el que me atreví a ser sincero, el único que trato de hacerme entrar en razón y aun cuando no pudo hacerlo se mantuvo a mi lado, para recoger los pedazos de mi alma rota y pegarlos con cuidado y dulzura._

 _No es amor, lo nuestro no puede llamarse así._

—Lo siento.

—"No tienes por qué disculparte, y respecto a lo anterior… Bokuto ha estado enamorado de Kuroo desde la preparatoria" — _La sorpresa es plasmada en mi cara, la incredulidad se alberga en mi interior junto con egoístas y retorcidos pensamientos revoloteando sobre mí._ —"Llámalo amor a primera vista, pero nunca se atrevió a decirle nada, porque a pesar de que se muestra tan valiente y un poco altanero en la cancha o cualquier otro lugar, por dentro es tan frágil que cuesta creerlo. Entonces ocurrió, Kuroo te conoció y algo en Bokuto se rompió, pero nunca se halló en el derecho de hacer o decir algo, porque nunca tuvo el valor de dar un pequeño paso."

—Esto es tan cliché. — _Desagrado y asco en cada una de mis palabras, me siento asqueado de mí mismo, porque al igual que Bokuto, nunca tuve la intención de dar un insignificante paso, simplemente me dejé llevar por Kuroo y sus desbordantes e incontrolables emociones, por la manera tan casual e intensa con la que me miraba mientras teníamos sexo, por como mordía mis labios con pasión y delineaba con suavidad cada parte de mi cuerpo, para mí ya era suficiente el poder ser sostenido por él. —Pero estoy sorprendido, ¿Sabías de los sentimientos de Bokuto hacia Kuroo y aun así nunca hiciste nada para que ellos dos terminaran juntos? ¿Qué dices de mí? ¿No era más conveniente deshacerse de mí?_

 _O eso me quise hacer creer._

 _Una mentira que consumía poco a poco mi corazón._

—"Kei"

—¿Hm?

—"Si yo te hubiese dicho acerca de los sentimientos de Bokuto… ¿Habría cambiado algo?"

 _Callé, no, no habría cambiado nada, el resultado hubiese sido el mismo, Kuroo terminaría al lado de Bokuto y yo me quedaría solo._

 _Como ahora._

—"Quería regresar para navidad, pero no podré hacerlo, aun no consigo las prórrogas necesarias en la universidad, así que mi viaje se pospondrá para el año que viene"

—Es cierto, Bokuto menciono que tenías pensado regresar a Japón, ¿Sucedió algo?

—"En realidad… dejé unas cuantas cosas sin resolver y debo terminarlas antes de que pasen a mayores, oh es cierto, Kuroo te consiguió nuevo compañero ¿verdad? ¿Cómo es?"

—No lo conozco, ni siquiera lo he visto.

—"Pero ¿qué dices?"

—Al parecer es el mejor amigo del enano.

—"¿Te refieres a Hinata? Entonces es un chico de nuevo ingreso, ¿Kuroo lo conoce?"

—Al parecer si, después de todo el enano sale con Kenma.

—"Bueno, esto será de utilidad para ti, por fin aprenderás a ser un buen senpai, debes aprender a cómo cuidar de tu kouhai, tómalo como un paso para salir de tú miseria"

—Tch, escucharlo de ti es sorprendentemente doloroso.

—"Tal vez se deba a que hasta ahora simplemente has llorado sobre la leche derramada"

—Akaashi… ¿Te das cuenta que sonaste cono un completo anciano?

 _El moreno soltó una enorme carcajada, la tensión entre la línea comenzó a liberarse un poco, ahora ya no me siento tan vacío, Akaashi es un gran amigo._

 _Después de exprimir hasta la última gota de información, nos despedimos con la promesa de ponernos en contacto constante._

 _Apago y cierro mi laptop, estoy algo cansado, miro el reloj de mesa, son las tres de la mañana, nuestra conversación ha durado no más de una hora, pero debido a las diferencias horarias debemos establecer ciertos tiempos para las video llamadas._

 _Doy un largo suspiro._

 _Estoy cansado, pero no creo poder conciliar sueño alguno, así que simplemente cierro mis parpados y trato de acompasar mi respiración._

 _El tiempo sigue su curso y yo me mantengo despierto hasta que los rayos del sol comienzan a molestarme, lentamente abro mis ojos y dentro de mí se abre una herida profunda, una que creí haber cerrado hace tiempo. Es gracioso y deprimente a la vez, pero no puedo hacer mucho con el estado anímico en el que me encuentro._

—Patético.

 _Tanto yo como mi situación lo son._

 _…:::…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Amar todo de ti**

 **Haikyu/** **ハイキュー** **Pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y editorial Shueisha.**

… **:::…**

 **Capítulo I**

"Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo, era doloroso, asfixiante y placentero, no sabía en realidad cual era el sentimiento correcto, ni las sensaciones que se estaban acumulando en su cuerpo entero, lo único que tenía claro, era que estaba siendo sostenido de manera gentil e indecisa. Pero no podía hacer nada en contra de ello, porque así lo había querido. Tsukishima Kei se dijo que lo mejor era dejar de pensar, y en un futuro después de reflexionar acerca de sus decisiones apresuradas posiblemente él se lamentaría, porque esta había sido la primera de tantas malas de ellas."

—Patético

Sus palabras salieron con un aire de burla y prepotencia, entonces él le miro con total pánico, mientras escondía tras su espalda la prenda que había tomado "sin querer" y con la otra trataba de ocultar su erección, imponente y palpitante.

—Oh~ esto sí que es una sorpresa. —El ambiente se había vuelto pesado. —¿Masturbándote con una camiseta sudada? —Más que una pregunta era una afirmación, sus penetrantes ojos dorados le miraron con insistencia, fue por unos cuantos segundos, que se sintieron eternos entonces sin más dio media vuelta y se marchó mientras una sonrisa socarrona se formaba en sus labios.

Fue aquella inesperada escena, la que dio paso a una serie de decisiones y eventos nefastos. La que dio inicio a su primer error.

…:::…

El incesante sonido del timbre le despierta de su pequeña siesta, ha terminado todos sus pendientes de la universidad, en un tiempo record, pero no tenía nada más, desde que Kuroo se había mudado se dio cuenta que el departamento era absurdamente amplio y silencioso, busco algo que hacer por su cuenta, pero lo único disponible y que de verdad valía la pena, eran todos los deberes que tenia de la universidad, se dedicó de lleno por dos semanas enteras y apenas treinta minutos atrás las había terminado por completo, su cuerpo le exigió un reposo y de verdad que lo había tratado, pero el timbre no dejaba de sonar y solo hasta ahora se daba cuenta que el sonido era demasiado elevado.

Con apenas la energía suficiente, se levantó del sofá y a paso lento camino hasta la puerta del recibidor, el timbre no dejaba de sonar y aunque quisiera maldecir y gritar improperios a quien fuese la persona que tocaba con tata insistencia, su cansancio era tal que solo pudo gruñir molesto.

Abrió la puerta sin siquiera dar un vistazo por la mirilla o preguntar de quien se trataba.

Ahora se maldecía por no haberlo hecho.

—¡Demonios Kei, te ves fatal!

Kuroo le miró con total sorpresa por su demacrado aspecto, y sin decir nada más entro al lugar sin esperar invitación alguna por parte del rubio.

—¿Estas comiendo apropiadamente? Déjame adivinar, terminaste los pendientes ¿verdad?

Tsukishima soltó un largo suspiro, cerró la puerta y se adentró nuevamente al lugar siguiendo los pasos del azabache.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Muy bien gracias ¿Y tú?

El rubio frunció el entrecejo en señal de molestia. Kuroo le ignoro olímpicamente y se dirigió a la cocina, esperando poder picar algún aperitivo. Kei le siguió y se plantó de lleno en el portón, recargando parcialmente su cuerpo sobre el marco de la puerta mientras observaba cada uno de los movimientos del azabache, quien había dado con un paquete de galletas y se había servido jugo en un vaso de plástico, al parecer estaba de lo más cómodo.

Una vena pálpito sobre la cien de Tsukishima.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Creí que odiabas las que tenían pasas.

—No, Kuroo, hoy no.

—Será que por fin te diste cuenta del delicioso e irresistible sabor, tal vez sea eso. —Decía, mientras mordía una galleta y tomaba un trago del jugo.

—Hablo en serio Kuroo, hoy no.

La frialdad de sus palabras, hicieron que Kuroo detuviera el movimiento de su boca al masticar, trago con dificultad la masa, y bajo la inquisidora y penetrante mirada del rubio no se atrevió a darle un trago más al jugo que se había servido. Kuroo huyo de su mirar y se rasco la nuca con incomodidad.

…:::…

Al menos las cosas no estaban tan mal, o eso es lo que se repetía Kei de manera insistente, mientras observaba como Kuroo se acomodaba una y otra vez en su nuevo sofá de dos plazas.

—El anterior era más cómodo. —Protesto Kuroo mientras hacía malabares arriba del mueble.

—El anterior ya no pudo regresar a su forma original, y sabes muy bien de quien fue la culpa.

—Bueno, bueno, no puedes simplemente querer hacerme sentir culpable ¿o sí? Lev tuvo el 50% de esa culpa.

—Como sea. —Respondió el rubio de manera sencilla, mientras masajeaba con impaciencia el puente de su nariz.

—¡Oh! Así esta mejor. —Exclamo el azabache mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de satisfacción tras haber logrado tener una postura cómoda en el nuevo sofá.

—Entonces, la patética excusa que has utilizado para venir a "MI" departamento ¿Fue tu infantil curiosidad de saber lo que ocurrió con esa estúpida planta? —

—Oye, oye, no puedes ir por ahí insultando a un ser vivo.

—¡Vaya! Entonces dime ¿Qué eres tú?

—Jajaja, yo también te quiero.

Kei puso los ojos en blanco.

—Llévatela, no la necesito.

—Ese era mi plan inicial, pero… —Kuroo pauso sus palabras, meditando por un momento lo que diría a continuación. —La dejaré a tu cuidado, y vendré de vez en cuando para ver como le va.

Kei sabía, lo que Kuroo había querido decir en realidad. Lo cual le lleno de un pequeño atisbo de felicidad, consumido por un sentimiento de profunda tristeza.

"Patético"

Pensó, mientras dejaba salir un suspiro lleno de frustración.

—Haz lo que quieras.

—Bueno, en realidad, eso solo es la punta del iceberg. —Kuroo sonrió de manera nerviosa, mientras trataba de ocultar su "travesura" tarareando una canción de la cual Kei desconocía. —Hoy llega la compañía de mudanza, y bueno… creo que será un día agitado. Lamento avisarte con… —Kuroo observo su reloj de muñeca e hizo una mueca de desagrado. —…con menos de dos horas de anticipación.

Tsukishima se había propuesto el tener ese día para sí mismo.

Ahora mismo eso no podría ser.

…:::…

Kuroo se mantuvo ahí en el departamento, no podía irse hasta que los trabajadores terminaran, porque el nuevo compañero de Tsukishima no podía hacer acto de presencia, el moreno le adjudico problemas de salud, y Kei no pudo más que poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Problemas de salud? —Pregunto de manera áspera.

—En realidad es debido a una lesión.

—¿Lesión?

—Un accidente, pero es un buen chico, además estudia en Karasuno.

—Hmp.

—Uff, eres demasiado frio con respecto a tu antigua escuela ¿No crees?

—Solo asistí un año.

—Como sea, es bueno saber que él vendrá a nuestra universidad.

Kei levanto ligeramente la ceja derecha ante el comentario de Kuroo.

—¿A que te refieres?

Kuroo, rio por lo bajo, era típico de Kei dejar este tipo de asuntos al final.

—Me sorprende que no lo sepas aun, el nombre de tu Kouhai y próximo "roomie" —El mayor pronuncio lo último de manera dulce, Kei no pudo evitar mostrar una cara de desagrado. —Kageyama Tobio —Finalizo de manera simple ignorando por completo el gesto anterior del rubio.

—¿El armador prodigio? —Sorpresa disfrazada de indiferencia.

—¡Le conoces!

—Es inevitable, después de todo logro patearles el trasero, a ti y a Kenma. Aunque solo se trataba de su primer año. —La burla estaba impregnada en cada palabra y Kuroo no pudo más que encogerse con molestia por el comentario. Kei disfrutaba en recordarle la derrota a manos de aquel joven armador.

—Como sea, él será tu compañero y claro esta tú Kouhai.

Kei frunció el ceño.

—Dijiste que tuvo un accidente. ¿estará en el equipo?

—Pues sí, en realidad, fue una pena lo que le sucedió, Karasuno estuvo a punto de llevarse el primer lugar.

—Hmm… —Tsukishima asintió. —Bokuto… ¿Sabe que estas aquí? —Agregó de manera disimulada.

—Pues sí, ¡Hombre! Que me había olvidado de esto, hoy iríamos a una cita, de no haber sido por Kenma habría despertado a medio día. —Sonrió de manera estúpida, Kuroo era así, tan despreocupado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero lo más serio posible cuando se trataba de asuntos que necesitaran su entera disposición. —Kotaro solo se burló de mí. —Lloriqueo de manera dramática. —Pero al final… sé que se decepciono un poco por esto. —Decía mientras su mirada se hacía distante. —De todas formas, también quería verte. —Se sinceró, otorgándole una sonrisa compasiva, Kei lo odio por eso.

—¿Eres estúpido? Cuando ellos terminen su trabajo. —Señalo a los trabajadores, quienes continuaban moviendo cajas y cargando muebles, acomodándolos dentro de la habitación, pidiendo de vez en cuando indicaciones al azabache. —Moverás ese enorme trasero tuyo e iras a tu cita con Bokuto. —Dictamino el rubio. —Debes hacer que lo suyo funcione, así que no importa si solo dan un paseo por ahí o incluso si salen un rato a jugar vóley en las canchas del vecindario, estoy seguro de que Bokuto lo apreciara, porque te quiere, así que no lo eches a perder ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Oh Tsukki! Sabía que te preocupabas por mí. —Kuroo se abalanzo hacia el rubio, el objetivo era darle un inmenso abrazo, más este lo esquivo y la cara del azabache quedo estampada en el piso.

Kei no dijo más, dio un largo suspiro y dejo que Kuroo prolongara su estancia en el departamento. Después de todo su pequeño lado masoquista, adoraba tener al azabache cerca de él.

…:::…

"—¿Compraste el boleto?"

—Lo hice mamá.

"—¿Y qué me dices de tus deberes? No quiero que el tiempo que estés aquí te la pases ocupado haciendo tareas.

—Lo adelante todo, a menos de que algún profesor deje algo de último minuto.

"—¿Traerás mucho equipaje?

—Mamá, tengo todo listo, no te preocupes iré, lo haré.

"—Dijiste eso para las vacaciones de verano, pero al final nunca lo hiciste, estábamos tan preocupados y no contestabas el teléfono, si Akiteru no hubiese regresado de Alemania por esas fechas y saliese a buscarte, habríamos pensado lo peor.

—Mamá… —suspiro. —Lo siento, no era mi intención. —hablo en un susurro, y su madre no insistió más, su instinto le decía que por ese entonces tal vez, Kei necesitaba de verdad estar solo, pero para ella no era tan fácil, porque a pesar de todo, la mayoría de los padres siempre buscan una manera de darle apoyo a sus hijos. —Llegaré para navidad.

"—Iremos a la estación a recogerte, cuídate mucho cariño."

—Lo haré mamá, nos vemos.

"—Nos vemos hijo."

La línea se corta y da inicio al sonido de llamada finalizada.

Kei arroja su celular hacia alguna parte del sofá, da un largo suspiro y decide que es tiempo de ingerir cafeína en grandes cantidades. Tiene ganas de compensar el sabor amargo con algo extremadamente dulce, así que con pesadez camina hacia su cuarto y toma una chamarra de su closet, recoge su teléfono, toma su cartera y llaves para así poder salir de su departamento en dirección al café que está a dos cuadras del complejo.

Mientras camina no puede evitar sentirse más vacío que de costumbre, sin quererlo su madre le recordó, que fue exactamente durante las vacaciones de verano, que había terminado su "relación" con Kuroo. Entonces sus pasos se detienen, clava su mirada al suelo después de lanzar un enorme suspiro, ahoga un pequeño gemido de llanto mientras sus ojos comienzan a escocerle debido a las lágrimas que trata de retener.

Y entonces todo a su alrededor desaparece, un sentimiento de desesperación se hace presente, le abraza con tal fuerza que teme morir, frunce el ceño y chasquea la lengua con molestia, esto es tan estúpido que se siente más que idiota, no puede continuar así, porque él tenía más culpa que el propio Kuroo.

Dirige su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado, tratando de buscar una respuesta, ¿A qué? No está muy seguro, pero ahora mismo cree que cualquier cosa le vendrá bien… el aire expulsado de sus pulmones se convierte en un vaho demasiado visible debido a la temperatura baja, una ráfaga de viento besa con brusquedad sus mejillas, el frio le envuelve y cala hasta sus huesos, ahora mismo Tokyo se siente solitario.

…:::…

"Kuroo ha desaparecido, y Kei no se siente preocupado por ello, el sexo fue bastante bueno, no, no era su primera vez y por eso lo sabía, que su cuerpo y el de Kuroo se complementaban, Kuroo fue más que bueno en ello, lo que de verdad le sorprendió y seguía sin creer, que, hasta ese día, el azabache era un total virgen.

Se recuesta boca arriba y mira al techo fijamente, no lleva ni un mes en Nekoma y ya hasta se ha conseguido una buena cogida, y con la persona que menos se lo esperaba, el mismísimo capitán del equipo de vóley. Después de haberlo visto en semejante "situación" creyó que molestarlo un poco sería divertido, nunca se imaginó que su insistente comportamiento le dejaría una noche de buen sexo. Ríe con ironía. Trata de recordar donde está, hasta que el sonido de la regadera se escucha, y lo sabe de inmediato.

Es la casa de su "senpai"

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Kuroo hace acto de presencia, lleva unos pantalones de franela bastante holgados, su torso está desnudo y su cabello a pesar de seguir mojado, no puede cambiar esa forma tan desastrosa, Kei le mira de pies a cabeza y por dentro se ríe de ello, el rubio creía firmemente que el mayor peinaba su cabello de esa manera tan extravagante, ahora que lo ve recién duchado se da cuenta que es más natural de lo que aparenta.

Kuroo le mira y de repente se siente avergonzado, un extraño silencio se forma en la habitación.

—He…

—¿Puedo usarlo?

—¿Ha?

—¿Tu baño? Sabes existe algo llamado condón, ese algo que no usaste ayer, aunque realmente también tuve culpa en esto y ahora mismo necesito limpiarme ¿entiendes? Tu semen se está escurriendo. —Hablo el rubio de manera calmada mientras se descubría y se acomodaba de manera en la que podía mostrarle a Kuroo la veracidad de sus palabras.

Kuroo enrojeció por completo.

—Y-yo no… l-lo siento.

—Está bien, pero ¿Puedo?

—¡Si, por supuesto, es todo tuyo!

El rubio estaba divirtiéndose demasiado con la situación. Con sumo cuidado se levantó de la cama, las caderas le dolían y sus piernas temblaban demasiado, ¡vaya que el sexo de anoche había sido intenso¡, al percatarse de este detalle, Kuroo le ayudo a llegar hasta el baño. Tratando de desviar en lo más posible su mirada del cuerpo desnudo del menor. Y Kei se sintió extraño por ese comportamiento.

—¿Eres idiota? Anoche tuvimos sexo y tú, ¿estas ahora mismo… avergonzado?

—N-no, bueno… es solo que, ¿te lastime? —La preocupación estaba plasmada tanto en sus palabras como en su rostro. Y Kei se sintió un poco cohibido por eso.

—No lo hiciste… —Respondió, mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta y se alejaba del agarre del mayor. —Gracias.

Kuroo le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa pero sincera, y algo en el pecho de Tsukishima golpeo con fuerza su ser."

…:::…

—"Entonces… regresaras a Miyagi" —Más que una pregunta se trata de una afirmación, Akashi cree que es conveniente para su amigo el darse un respiro de la ciudad y alejarse un poco del origen de su reciente estado anímico.

Después de haber cumplido con su repentino antojo, Kei regreso más calmado y en el tiempo perfecto para una corta video llamada con Akashi. La suerte estuvo de su lado, porque el moreno se encontraba en línea.

—Mi mamá está preocupada, y bueno, creo que por ahora será lo mejor.

Akashi le sonríe de manera cálida y Kei no puede evitar regresarle la sonrisa. Se siente confortable y ligero.

—"Supongo que serán solo textos hasta que vuelvas de tus vacaciones"

—Supongo que sí.

—"Cuídate Kei"

—Ahora suenas como mi madre. —Replico el rubio en modo de broma.

—"Bueno, lamento preocuparme por mi mejor amigo"

—Está bien, gracias Akashi.

—"Bye, bye"

—Bye.

…:::…

"El padre de Kuroo había salido nuevamente y sus abuelos se encontraban de viaje por motivo de sus bodas de oro, Kei sintió que la situación era demasiado cliché, Kuroo le sonrió desde el otro extremo de la habitación, traía consigo una charola con dos vasos llenos de jugo y un bol con frituras dulces. La puso sobre la mesita de piso que se encontraba en medio de su habitación, el moreno se sentó a su lado y Kei no pudo evitar respirar con fuerza el aroma dulce y atrayente que desprendía el mayor.

—¿Kenma no vendrá?

—Desde que se consiguió novio me ignora más que de costumbre.

—En realidad, es que siempre te ha ignorado así, solo que nunca te habías dado cuenta de ello.

—¡Que cruel!

El rubio se ríe de manera jovial y Kuroo no puede evitar robarle un beso.

—Eso no está permitido.

—Y-yo…

Kei se ríe se medió lado y besa a Kuroo con intensidad, la lengua inexperta del azabache trata de seguir el ritmo del menor, pronto puede hacerlo de la misma forma que Tsukishima y ahora es el rubio quien no puede seguir con tan demandante beso, se separan por unos cuantos segundos, sus frentes se juntan mientras sus respiraciones agitadas se vuelven homogéneas. Ambos se miran directamente a los ojos y no pueden evitar reír como un par de bobos.

—Eso estuvo bien. —Tsukishima habla por fin.

—Pff. Admítelo, soy muy bueno con estas cosas. —Kuroo habla de manera altiva, jactándose de su rápido entendimiento en la "materia"

—Si claro, como tú digas. —Contesta Tsukishima con total desinterés.

—¿Y… ahora qué? —Pregunta el moreno mientras juega con sus manos de manera nerviosa, Kei enarca una ceja y le mira detenidamente, la verdad, es que no había pensado en absolutamente nada de su actual situación, es decir, ninguno de los dos aclaró lo que estaba sucediendo con ambos, y por si fuera poco no se sentía con la seguridad de afirmar que lo suyo era algo realmente serio, a Kei le gustaba el sexo con Kuroo, de eso estaba seguro, pero no había nada más que eso, y Kuroo, él en realidad ni siquiera sabía que es lo que quería Kuroo.

—¿De qué? —Pregunto después de un corto silencio.

—Yo… supe por Akashi que, qué bueno… tu no…

—Si ya lo sabes, entonces ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Esto es solo sexo, entre ¿amigos? ¿compañeros? Como quieras llamarle, si necesitas saber más que eso, entonces…

—Entonces es así. —Respondió el moreno de manera simple e indiferente, cosa que de cierta forma estrujo un poco el corazón de Kei. —¡Ya entiendo! ¡Así que eso es! Uff, lo siento, pero es la primera vez que hago algo como esto y bueno, estoy muy perdido con todo, ¡Me alegra que seas tú Kei! Pero…

—Ya te dije que está bien. Si Akashi menciono algo ya lo sabes, y no es como si lo estuviese ocultando, Karasuno no fue mi lugar favorito, así que está bien, para mi es lo mejor. ¿Para ti no? ¿no vendrás a decirme ahora que esa camiseta con la que te estabas masturbando era simplemente "nada"? ¿O sí? —El mayor se sonrojo de manera escandalosa, trato de recomponerse, aun recordaba de manera clara como Tsukishima lo descubrió in fraganti.

—Entonces, ¿sin compromiso alguno?

—Sin compromiso.

Y Kuroo pareció, quitarse un peso de encima, su descaro fue tal que recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tsukishima, el rubio no tuvo problema alguno con su actitud, después de todo él fue quien avivo la llama que por el momento no parecía querer extinguirse."

…:::…

—Que mierda.

—Wow, decir ese tipo de palabras después de despertar debe ser algo realmente malo ¿no crees?

Kei quien había despertado de uno de sus tantos recuerdos, se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz en su habitación.

—¡Maldición, imbécil! ¡acaso quieres matarme! ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Por qué estás en mi habitación?

—Lo siento tenía que encontrar algo que me deje olvidado aquí la última vez.

Tsukishima frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo entraste?

—Por la puerta ¡Duh! —Señalando lo obvio.

La paciencia del rubio se estaba agotando.

—Está bien, está bien, solo no te enojes así, te ves horrible recién te levantas ¿sabes? —bufo con burla. —Dejaste tu duplicado en mi chaqueta, me devolviste mi chaqueta, pero no mi ropa interior. —Afirmo, mientras sonreía con total burla.

—No estoy bromeando Tendou.

—¿Te parece que bromeo? ¡Oh! Son estos. —Señalo un rincón de la habitación donde se podía apreciar una montaña de ropa. Camino hasta este y los tomo. —¡Los lavaste! No tenías por qué. —Después de doblar la prenda a la perfección, la guardo en una bolsa interior de su cazadora.

—Devuélvemelo.

—¿Qué cosa? ¡Por Dios! ¿no me digas que ya te los pusiste? —Pregunto el pelirrojo con horror.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Me refiero al duplicado.

—Oh si, sobre eso, me debes una grande después de que me arrastraste hasta aquí y al final no hicimos nada. Así que por el momento me lo quedaré, eso o… Kuroo sabrá que dejo un corazón destrozado en este lugar.

Tsukishima frunció el ceño, mientras se sobaba las sienes y el puente de su nariz, estaba fastidiado, desde que comenzó a rememorar el pasado en sus sueños, sabía que el día estaría en su contra.

—Está bien, quédatelo.

—Wow, aceptaste demasiado rápido, y eso no es divertido, toma. —El pelirrojo le devolvió el duplicado y Kei lo tomo con desconfianza. —En realidad venía a agradecerte. —Tendou se sinceró, asustando un poco a Kei. —Posiblemente Wakatoshi te esté buscando para golpearte o algo así, pero esto será parte del favor que me debes, nos vemos.

El pelirrojo se retiró de la habitación, Kei le miro incrédulo ante lo que había pasado recién, situaciones como esta eran su propio karma, el mismo universo le recordaba sobre su desgracia y le hacía caer sobre peñascos cada vez que él mismo se regodeaba en su propio dolor.

Patético.

Tsukishima había perdido la cuenta de las tantas veces que se había dicho patético. Miro el duplicado y suspiro con pesadez, Kuroo se lo había devuelto hace tres días, no entendía el porqué, recientemente su estado anímico estaba mejorando y hablaba con el azabache de vez en cuando, incluso se encontraba en buenos términos con Bokuto, poco a poco se estaba dando a la idea de que Kuroo nunca le perteneció, el hecho de que le devolviese la llave solo provoco levantar el parche que con tanto trabajo pego en su maltrecho corazón, y esa misma noche decidió que era muy buena idea ir a un bar cualquiera y meterse con el primero que se encontrase, mala idea, porque el primero fue Tendou y no era precisamente su tipo, pero Kei no pensaba con racionalidad, la tristeza, la inseguridad, el anhelo, todo sentimiento de posesión y desprecio comenzaba a cegarle.

En resumen, no pudo hacer nada con el pelirrojo, porque el recuerdo de Kuroo estaba más que presente ese día y el sentimiento de que estaba haciendo las cosas mal -nuevamente- no se deshizo de su pecho, así que…

Tendou termino a medio empalmar con el trasero estampado en el suelo y un golpe espantoso en su ojo derecho, el rubio trato de levantar su ropa, se la lanzó a la cara con ira contenida y una expresión compungida, prácticamente lo había sacado del departamento completamente desnudo, en ese momento Tendou estaba tan ebrio que no le tomo tanta importancia, se vistió con demasiada calma y salió sin prisas del complejo, la verdad es que había tenido mucha suerte de no haberse encontrado a nadie cuando estaba desnudo en el pasillo.

Claro que el rubio nunca se preocupó de la precaria situación a la que había arrojado al pelirrojo.

…:::…

—Se retrasó demasiado ¿no? —su madre se encontraba conduciendo, él estaba del lado del copiloto respondía con monosílabos y asentía de vez en cuando, no es que no le alegrase ver a su madre, si no que estaba agotado, tan agotado y bueno, adolorido, en realidad nunca creyó que Wakatoshi le iría a buscar hasta la facultad donde estudiaba y mucho menos que lo primero que haría al verle seria golpearlo, el pelirrojo se lo había advertido, pero… ¡Joder! Nunca creyó que el moreno fuese alguien tan impulsivo, siempre que miraba a Wakatoshi sentía que era una persona muy centrada. Que equivocado estaba.

—Por cierto, Kei, desde que te vi, me entro curiosidad, eso… —Su madre señalo de manera rápida su propia mejilla haciendo alusión a la de su hijo. —¿Tuviste alguna pelea?

—Fue un accidente. —respondió con simpleza, su madre dudaba un poco de que ese fuera el caso, pero decidió omitir toda duda y disfrutar del hecho de que su hijo estuviera nuevamente en casa, después de todo Kei era muy responsable y ella confiaba plenamente en que no se daría el caso de que su hijo estuviese metiéndose en problemas serios.

—Lo que sea que haya pasado, procura tener cuidado cariño.

—Creí que vendrías con papá.

—Oh, sí, bueno… él tuvo que salir a Osaka, adelantaron el viaje de la empresa, pero no te preocupes, estará aquí para noche buena. —se escuchaba tan animada y feliz que Tsukishima comenzó a preguntarse cuando había sido la última vez que los había visitado.

—Supongo que habrá pastel de fresa.

Su madre no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de su hijo menor. ´

—Tu padre lo traerá.

…:::…

—¡Sorpresa! —grito mientras extendía sus brazos en pos de darle un enorme abrazo cosa que Tsukishima evito de manera magistral. —¿Qué clase de reacción tan fría con tu preciado hermano es esa?

—No necesitamos nada de formalidades. —respondió de manera seca, mientras bajaba su equipaje y se dirigía a la entrada de su hogar.

Su madre les miraba y una sonrisa cálida transformo por completo el rostro demacrado que con el paso de los años comenzaba a acentuarse en lo que alguna vez había sido un rostro jovial y lleno de alegría.

—Estoy en casa. —Kei hablo, levantando la voz lo más alto posible -o al menos lo que él consideraba alto-

—¡Bienvenido/Bienvenido! —respondieron al unísono tato su madre como su hermano. Y eso fue suficiente para que el rubio dejase caer un poco del peso que le aquejaba, la tensión había disminuido de su cuerpo siendo reemplazada por un sentimiento de calidez que lo tomo por completo, regresar a casa había sido una muy buena decisión después de todo.

…:::…

—Esta navidad será muy triste.

—Habla por ti.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan indiferente? De no ser por Yachi tu estarías en la misma situación.

—¿Por qué metes a Hitoka en esto?

—¡Duh! Porque es tu novia y vive relativamente cerca de ti, Kenma esta tan lejos que nos es muy difícil el poder vernos ¿Por qué más?

Silencio.

—Terminamos.

Un largo silencio, hasta que comprendió sus palabras.

—Espera… ¿Qué? Tienes que estar bromeando Bakayama, vengo de con Yachi y me dio esto para ti. —Decía mientras le mostraba de lleno una bolsa negra que al parecer llevaba en su interior una caja. —¿Cómo puedes decir que terminaron?

—Porque es la verdad ¡Hinata idiota! Estas colmando mi paciencia.

—No puede ser, ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! Más bien ¿Desde cuándo?

—Hoy en la mañana. —Respondió con simpleza. —Fue mutuo, solo estábamos esperando el momento adecuado para terminar, su cita de navidad será con Shimizu-senpai.

La mandíbula de Hinata estaba completamente desencajada, era absurdo -así lo pensaba él- que Kageyama hubiese terminado tan repentinamente su relación con Yachi, pero lo era aún más el hecho de que su mejor amigo no le diera mucha importancia al asunto e incluso estuviese al tanto de la cita que tendría su… ex.

El pequeño salió de su trance al ver la mano de Kageyama.

—¿Por fin quedaste más idiota?

—¡¿Ha?! —Hinata le miro con el ceño fruncido y un enorme puchero en señal de molestia. —En todo caso eres igual de idiota que yo. —decía mientras le enseñaba la lengua.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—¡Lo que escuchaste Bakayama! Entremos ahí. —el pequeño pelirrojo señalo un establecimiento que fungía como café y que a esas horas de día no era muy concurrido. —Necesito saber… bueno, si tú quieres decírmelo.

El azabache asintió, Hinata y él se dirigieron al reciento, a paso lento debido a que Kageyama todavía tenía enyesada la pierna izquierda y se movilizaba con muletas.

…:::…

—¡¿Fue asi?!

—No levantes la voz, Tch, debimos de haber ido a mi casa.

—Lo siento. —Respondió Hinata un poco apenado.

—Como sea.

—Entonces… tú seguías con Yachi porque ella te lo pidió.

—De manera resumida… si, así es.

Hinata se dejó resbalar sobre su lugar, soltando un largo suspiro. —Creí que ustedes terminarían en el altar. —se sinceró.

—Pues creíste mal. —Kageyama analizo sus palabras. —¿Por qué pensaste así?

—Bueno, comenzaron a salir desde el primer año, y siempre se han llevado tan bien, incluso… ella no corrió despavorida cuando le hablaste sobres tus aficiones. —El azabache no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, Hinata al ver este gesto en la cara de su mejor amigo se sintió mal. —Lo siento. —se disculpó en un susurro.

—Idiota no es por eso, bueno si, pero no realmente, solo que… después de estar con ella por tanto tiempo me di cuenta de que era algo así como una mejor amiga-

—Con derechos. —Agregó el pelirrojo. A Kageyama se le salto una pequeña vena, era cierto, pero no dejaba de molestarle.

—Si bueno… eso.

—Hum. Entonces… ¿Esto? —el pelirrojo señalo la bolsa que traía consigo. Y Kageyama la miro detenidamente.

—No lo sé, ¿Te dijo algo?

—"Olvide darle esto a Tobio es un regalo ¿Podrías dárselo, por favor? Es urgente" exactamente así.

El azabache levanto su mano esperando a que Hinata le diera la bolsa. —Tch. —chasqueo la lengua. —¿Qué esperas? Hinata idiota.

El pelirrojo ignoro el insulto y le entrego la bolsa a su amigo. Kageyama la abrió encontrándose una caja que ponía GUCCi, levantó ligeramente la ceja extrañado, abrió la caja y se encontró con unas bellezas, los ojos del azabache brillaron y Hinata no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por el contenido de la caja. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del azabache, y Hinata se contagió con la emoción de su mejor amigo.

—¡Wow! No sé mucho de esto, pero puedo decir que se ven muy bonitas y tal vez sean algo caras.

—Lo son. —fue lo único que salió de los labios del azabache.

—¿Por qué no te las pruebas? —No había malas intenciones en las palabras de su amigo y Kageyama estaba feliz por ello, pero el lugar no era el correcto.

—En casa. —Con cuidado Kageyama cerro la caja y la devolvió a la bolsa. —Y después le mandaré un mensaje de agradecimiento a Hitoka.

…:::…

Una vez en su hogar Kageyama se dirigió a su cuarto, no fue tan difícil el cargar con la bolsa mientras avanzaba con sus muletas, una vez dentro de su habitación, dejo la bolsa sobre su cama, las muletas a un lado de su esta y él, impaciente por probarse su regalo, pero antes de eso tenía que agradecerle a Yachi, así que tomo su celular se sentó sobre su cama, busco entre sus contactos y le envió un mensaje.

 _Kageyama: Gracias por el regalo._

 _Hitoka: OwO que bueno que te gustaron._

 _Kageyama: No te dije que me habían gustado._

 _Hitoka: Jojojo, te conozco bien y estoy segura de que así es ;) escogí ese par basándome en tus gustos._

 _Kageyama: Tch._

 _Hitoka: Shimizu dijo que tienes muy buen gusto XD ¿Saldrás para navidad?_

 _Kageyama: Salúdala de mi parte, no saldré tengo rehabilitación ese día._

 _Hitoka: Pero vendrás a la fiesta del equipo ¿Verdad?_

 _Kageyama: No tengo opción, el idiota de Hinata va a arrastrarme hasta ahí._

 _Hitoka: jejejeje entonces nos veremos hasta ese día, descansa Tobio._

 _Kageyama: Igual._

Debía decir que Hitoka era una chica muy sencilla, pero eso era algo que le gustaba mucho al azabache, siempre se sintió a gusto a su lado, en el pasado ella podría ser un poco reservada al inicio, pero con el tiempo se desenvolvió de tal forma que no supo cómo fue que tomó la decisión de salir con ella y hablarle a fondo de su vida. A diferencia de sus anteriores "relaciones" –si es que se le podría llamar así a algo que era tan efímero durante su último grado de secundaria- no se limitó, dejo salir todo, ¿Por qué? No lo sabe a ciencia cierta, tal vez fue la seguridad y calidez que desprendía la joven, su sincera sonrisa o el esfuerzo y dedicación que ponía como manager primeriza del equipo.

Simplemente él lo sintió correcto y ella le respondió con una sincera sonrisa abriéndole su corazón, tratando de aligerar el peso que él siempre llevaba consigo.

El azabache no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa, Hitoka es una chica sencilla pero maravillosa, con ella aprendió y vivió tantas cosas, que agradece el haberse decidido a dar un primer paso, agradece que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos y agradece que ahora sean tan buenos amigos.

—La fiesta del equipo he. —murmuro para sí mismo, mientras se dejó caer de manera descuidada sobre su cama tratando de evitar el caer sobre su obsequio, un quejido de molestia escapo de sus labios cuando se encontró completamente recostado. Hinata le había dicho que lo mejor ahora era dejar a un lado las lamentaciones, nadie lo culpaba por el accidente, tampoco por haber perdido la oportunidad de ir nuevamente a las nacionales, tal vez su mejor amigo tenía razón, en realidad la tenía, él y Hitoka se lo hicieron ver, solo que… se sentía impotente. En su estado era incapaz de jugar por un buen tiempo e incluso el accidente le cerró las puertas a la universidad a la que deseaba entrar.

Si bueno, su vida era relativamente normal, así que de cierta forma él lo acepto –parcialmente- su madre le había dicho que tal vez era algo justo, "la vida siempre busca pagos parciales por el trabajo que hace al darte cosas buenas", esas fueron sus palabras exactas, en el momento Kageyama solo pudo sentir cólera e indignación, ¿cosas buenas? ¿pagos parciales? ¿acaso estar a punto de morir atropellado era una especie de pago parcial? Tiempo después Tobio le exteriorizo aquello a su madre, "Estas vivo" esa fue la respuesta que ella le dio, y él, lloro… solo pudo llorar entre los brazos de su madre.

Era cierto, estaba vivo, o lo que muchos otros decían; "Es un milagro"

Tobio se ladeo con cuidado en dirección al obsequio de Hitoka, el brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa de felicidad eran tales que olvido parte de sus preocupaciones.

…:::…

—Te gustará lo sé, tienen el mejor café y sus postres son excelentes. —Akiteru le ha insistido tanto que terminó por aceptar, pasan de la una de la tarde, pero el frio se siente y el sol parece no querer dejarse mostrar. Tal vez no ha sido una mala idea, eso es lo que piensa, mientras su hermano estaciona el auto cerca del lugar.

—Espero y se atan bueno como dices.

—Oh vamos, no tienes mucho que hacer por aquí, además considera esto como tiempo de calidad con tu hermano mayor. —Akiteru habla de manera animada, Kei no puede evitar el poner los ojos en blanco y soltar un suspiro de cansancio.

—Aquí es. —señala el mayor, detienen sus pasos frente a un Café que denota nostalgia para el menor, le recuerda al lugar que siempre frecuenta en Tokio, frunce el ceño, aleja sus pensamientos sobre Kuroo y entra al establecimiento antes que su hermano, busca con la mirada de manera rápida, un lugar donde pueda sentirse cómodo, no tarda mucho, casi todas las mesas se encuentran desocupadas. Camina hasta una que da directo a los enormes ventanales del local, es perfecta, porque a Kei le gusta contemplar el ir y venir de las multitudes, se sienta y espera a que su hermano deje de perder el tiempo observando a la única mesera del lugar.

—Entonces, es por eso que querías venir. —dice el menor mientras señala con su mirada a la mesera. Akiteru se sonroja y ríe de manera nervosa mientras se rasca la nuca, apenado por que su hermano ha descubierto sus segundas intenciones.

—En parte… si tal vez.

Kei enarca la ceja mientras sonríe de lado.

—Eres increíble. —dice con sarcasmo.

—¡Claro que lo soy! —responde el mayor, inmune ante los comentarios de su hermano.

La campana del establecimiento suena y por el lugar que Tsukishima ha tomado puede ver con claridad a las personas que pasan por la puerta, son dos chicos que están armando un gran alboroto, quiere ignorarlos, pero no puede, porque es imposible no reconocer al novio de Kenma.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunta Akiteru tras la reciente sorpresa que mostro Kei.

Tsukishima carraspea, trata de serenarse y desviar su atención del enano.

—Creí haber visto a un conocido.

—¿Es así? ¡Vamos a saludarle!

—Me equivoque, no es a quien conozco. —respondió el menor, restándole importancia al asunto. Una vez hechos sus pedidos y a la espera de estos, Tsukishima no puede evitar mirar de soslayo y con discreción a Hinata y el chico que le acompaña, "un amigo tal vez", piensa, Akiteru está hablando de manera animada, sobre sus estudios en Alemania, su estilo de vida, los amigos que ha hecho y cuanto los extraña, Kei se encuentra absorto en la conversación de su hermano, quien ocasionalmente le hace preguntas sobre los mismos temas, pero él solo puede responder de manera corta y seria.

Cuando les entregan su orden, Tsukishima no puede evitar burlarse de su hermano, pues este se sonrojo en cuanto la chica les pidió disfrutar de sus alimentos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, obviamente es así como debería de ser con los clientes, pero al parecer su hermano quiere pensar lo contrario.

Cuando menos se da cuenta, ya es un poco tarde, inconscientemente dirige su mirada hasta donde se encontraba Hinata pero al parecer, este ya se había marchado.

No hay muchas personas en el lugar, prácticamente está casi igual que cuando llegaron, es su tercera taza de café, y su quinta rebanada de pastel, AKiteru decidió que lo mejor era probar solo una porción, pero no desalentó a Kei y le dio pie a consumir más, el menor acepto sin rechistar, después de todo Akiteru había tenido la razón, los pasteles eran deliciosos.

…:::…

—Demonios, mamá estará molesta.

—Y vaya que lo estará, comiste demasiado no creo que puedas comer la cena ¿o sí?

Se encuentran en el auto, van de regreso a casa, Kei piensa en su "encuentro" con Hinata, y recién cae en cuenta de que no ha visto a Kenma desde que Kuroo decidió mudarse, era obvio, después de todo Kenma iba al departamento porque Kuroo vivía ahí.

—¿Está todo bien? —pregunta su hermano, de manera cuidadosa.

—¿A qué te refieres? —a Kei no le ha gustado el tono que su hermano empleo.

—En verano… —hace una pausa, no está muy seguro de sacar el tema a colación, pero estuvo haciendo lo posible para que Kei le comentase algo al respecto —Sé que terminaste con Kuroo y que él decidió vivir en otro lugar. —dice finalmente y puede notar como su hermano se tensa en su lugar.

—¿Cómo…? —no logra realizar una oración completa, su mente está envuelta en una bruma demasiado espesa.

Silencio.

Akiteru decide que lo mejor es hablar, entonces comienza desde que se mudaron a Tokio, y Kei comenzó a ser el mismo de antes de haber salido de secundaria y haber ingresado a Karasuno.

El menor no se mueve de su lugar, escucha atentamente a su hermano y un nudo demasiado grande se resiste a salir de su garganta. Respira de manera lenta, inhala todo lo que sus pulmones son capaces de aceptar y lo devuelve con calma, sin prisa alguna, esperando que esa simple acción aligere la opresión en su pecho.

—No culpes a nadie, en realidad… fue el mismo Kuroo quien me lo dijo, estaba demasiado ebrio cuando lo encontré, fue solo mera casualidad ¿sabes? Estabas tan mal, y yo no podía hacer nada por ti, así que, bueno… no me enorgullece decirlo, pero salí a beber, él me confundió contigo.

Kei lo escucha, tratado de prestar toda su atención a las palabras de su hermano, lo que escucha no tiene sentido, no lo hay… de pronto el camino hasta su casa se vuelve demasiado largo y tortuoso, entonces una alarma se activa en su cabeza.

—Mamá y papá…

—Ellos no lo saben, absolutamente nada, no podía decirles… ni siquiera yo lo creí.

El menor desvía su mirada hasta sus zapatos, quiere llorar, sus ojos pican, pero resiste todo lo que puede, no hay decepción en las palabras de Akiteru, solo hay dolor, tristeza e impotencia, Kei hubiese preferido la decepción porque eso no le dolería tanto, después de lo de Karasuno, se prometió no volver a ser el causante de tal expresión en el rostro de su familia. Ni siquiera eso pudo hacer bien.

—Kei —el mayor estaciona momentáneamente el auto —No he sido un buen hermano. —le dice, su voz se quiebra con cada palabra, lo mira, el menor responde la mirada y se derrumba junto a él —Lo lamento tanto —Akiteru no puede evitar llorar y Tsukishima busca su mano, la sostiene firme, están frías, su mano y la de su hermano están heladas, eso termina por romper el nudo, Kei también llora. —Lo siento tanto —repite Akiteru mientras sostiene con firmeza la mano de Kei, le acerca hasta él con dificultad, tienen puestos los cinturones de seguridad, pero eso no impide que se abracen fuertemente.

Kei entiende que posiblemente, si él se hubiese sincerado desde un principio nada de esto estaría pasando. Su hermano no estaría culpándose por algo que no hizo y sus padres no se lamentarían por el pasado, nunca trato de decirles que estaba bien, que enterró el ayer porque quería salir adelante, que, si no quiso regresar a Miyagi en su primer verano universitario, no fue por lo que le ocurrió, sino, porque tenía que estar solo, porque había perdido la única forma de sentirse seguro y libre, y no sabía cómo seguir.

Kei no dijo nada, solo se limitó a llorar, acompañando al llanto de su hermano y escuchando sus disculpas entrecortadas.

…:::…

 **Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí ;)**


End file.
